Melfina's Malfunction
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Mel suddenly starts slapping Gene and they have no idea why so they try and find someone who can 'fix' her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star although I desperately wish that I did.  
  
Btw, in this fic they don't meet Gwen Khan like they did in the series.  
  
**Melfina's Malfunction  
**  
It was a normal day on the Outlaw Star; Gene was walking to the cockpit to see if Gillium had found anything new about the co-ordinates of the Galactic Layline, Jim was working on some mild damage, Melfina was in the kitchen, Sazuka was with her and Aisha was around somewhere. Gene was almost in the corridor that led to the cockpit when he bumped into Sazuka "I thought you were in the kitchen with Mel?"  
  
"She said she wanted to see something in the cockpit so I'm going to train for a while"  
  
"Ok then" Gene carried on, he entered the cockpit and Mel was sitting in his chair tapping away at the computer "Hey Melfina. Everything ok?"  
  
"Everything is functioning normally" She smiled up at him  
  
"Great! I'll just sit here then" Gene sat on the edge of the seat, much closer to Melfina than was necessary.  
  
Suddenly, Melfina shivered and her face contorted. She turned to Gene with an angry fire in her eyes "Mel? What's wrong Mel?" SLAP! "ARGH! What was that for!" SLAP! "GET OFF ME!" SLAP! Gene ran out as fast as he could, he dived to the left to get into the room that Jim was in. Melfina was following him, hand poised to strike again. Gene slammed the door as hard as he could and leaned against it. He could hear Melfina's attempts to get in. "Hey Gene, what's up?"  
  
"What's up? I'll tell you what's up Jim! Mel wont stop slapping me!"  
  
Jim sighed and looked at him friend "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing! That's just it! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Maybe in your eyes you didn't but women think differently that you do. Something that you think is cute is probably an insult to Melfina"  
  
"Don't get smart with me! I didn't do anything! I just sat down!"  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"Damn! She's trying to get in!"  
  
Jim and Gene froze as they heard a familiar voice say something "Hiya Mel, how's it going? Hey... Hey! Get off me!"  
  
"Aisha!" The guys yelled in unison. They rushed out to save Aisha from the slapping Melfina. But what they found wasn't what the expected...  
  
Gene and Jim stared open mouthed at Aisha, who was foaming at the mouth, and Melfina, who was attached to Aisha's waist hugging her and rubbing her head against her like a cat. "Get... Her... Off... Me.... NOW!" The boys stopped laughing and tried to detach Mel from the angry Ctarl-Ctarl. As soon as Melfina saw Gene she instantly returned to slapping mode and pounced on him "Ahh!" Gene ran for his life, Aisha can defend herself. "Gene! Gene! Wait for me!!!" Jim quickly followed his friend into the cockpit. They locked the door, sat down and sighed. "Gene, what are we going to do? Do you think something's wrong with Mel?"  
  
"I'm sure there is. I don't think this is some kind of girly mood swing thing, I think it's something deeper down. Like in her programming or something"  
  
"Gene? When did you get smart?"  
  
"Har Har, very funny James" Jim was smiling at his little joke but then his face fell "How are we going to fix this, Gene?"  
  
"I don't know anyone with this level of knowledge about androids. But I think I know someone who will"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Fred"  
  
It took them a few days to get to Haefong so they locked Melfina in her tube at the back of the cockpit so she couldn't hug/slap anyone. Also, it was for her own good, Aisha swore that if she hugged her one more time there wouldn't be enough pieces left to put in a matchbox.  
  
Fred's office was filled with even more junk when they got there, something that Gene thought was impossible. "Hiya guys!"  
  
"Hey Fred"  
  
"So, Gene. What can I do for you this time?" The merchant smiled  
  
"Mel's acting odd and I thought that maybe you could-"  
  
"JIM! I didn't see you there! How are you? Growing up fast I see!"  
  
"Heh heh, hi Fred"  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Hold on a minute, Gene" Fred went over to inspect the 'growing' eleven- year-old more closely  
  
"FRED!"  
  
"Oh alright, what is it"  
  
"There's something wrong with Melfina and I thought that you'd know someone who would be able to sort it out."  
  
"Gene, you probably just upset her. It's a girl thing and you don't exactly know how to handle women's feelings. Luckily I don't have that problem"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute... You what?"  
  
Fred rolled his eyes to the ceiling "Nothing" (A/N Damn dubbing!)  
  
"So can you help me or not?" Gene was beginning to become agitated  
  
Fred thought for a moment and then began to play with his ear. Gene instantly knew that this was going to cost him "I do know this one guy..."  
  
"How much Fred?"  
  
"He's an expert! The money's not going to me it'll be to pay his fee!"  
  
"How much Fred?"  
  
"Oh, about two thousand Wong"  
  
"TWO THOUSAND! Fred! You know I can't afford that!"  
  
"I know, if it's not very important then you could just leave it"  
  
"We can't just leave it, we think that there's something wrong in her programming or something"  
  
"I see. Then it looks like I'll pay for your trip to the expert"  
  
"Really? Thanks Fred"  
  
"I'll just add it to your tab"  
  
"Fred!"  
  
Jim got out his little laptop and punched in a few numbers "That means we now owe you" The boy's eyes widened "One hundred million Wong"  
  
"WE WHAT!"  
  
"We did get a lot of parts last time we came Gene. It must have bumped our bill up a little"  
  
Gene then turned on Fred "You said that we got discount for being friends!"  
  
"I did give you a discount. 10%, that's all I was allowed to give. I have to keep the family business going you know"  
  
Gene growled "So who's this guy then?"  
  
"His name's Gwen Khan, he knows a lot about bio-androids"  
  
"Right, so where is he?"  
  
"Actually, he's right here in Haefong. Just for this week though so you'd better get to him fast"  
  
"Thanks Fred, will he want the money straight away or what?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Just take this" Fred handed over one of his credit cards "I'm sure he'll take it"  
  
Gene thanked Fred again, they were about to leave and Jim thought that he was going to get away without one of the merchant's big hugs. But he wasn't quite so lucky...  
  
"Goodbye Jim! Remember to keep growing now!" Fred winked at the boy and Jim exited as fast as he could.  
  
Once they were out on the street again Jim turned to Gene "Where are we going to find this Gwen Khan guy?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to ask around" So they began the search for the man who would hopefully save Melfina.  
  
Whee! First OS fic done! Please RR! 


End file.
